No 11: Because it's raining
by AndyDona.chan
Summary: Sherlock wakes up one cloudy morning next to Molly, rain is falling outside, what else should they do? Written for the "50 reasons to have Sherlolly sex" collection.
**I had some trouble getting this one out. maybe because I had like a bunch of ideas but all of them turned out to be... not good at all. So when it finally connected, I ended up with this, is not as happy as I thought it would be, but it's something. Reason 11 for the "50 reasons to have Sherlolly sex" collection in AO3. All of this, because it's raining. Read and enjoy (I'm out of practice but I hope you like it)**

* * *

 **No. 11: Because it's raining**

The first thing his brain registered was the sound of the raindrops on the window, a moment later he shivered, feeling cold. Without opening his eyes Sherlock used his hand to look for the covers, finding the familiar texture of the fabric and pulling slightly at it to cover himself. He heard a soft groan when he pulled at the blanket, followed by the feeling of a bare silk skinned leg moving against his.

It was that what finally made him open his eyes, memories of the night before rushing back to his mind and making him smile. The sight of a sleeping Molly Hooper at his side was something he wasn't used to seeing, but it was welcome. Slowly, trying to not wake her he wrapped one arm around her and pulled her against him. Reacting to the touch she snuggled against his naked body fitting perfectly in his arms.

However, her movements made contact with a part of his body that was quite happy with being awoken _that_ way and made him moan. Molly stilled herself just for a moment before wiggling her hips a little against his now growing erection. Sherlock groaned and pressed himself against her, moving his hands to her hips to stop her movements a bit.

He kissed her neck and shoulder while moving his hands over her body, letting one of his hands travel south until it was between her legs and his fingers could reach inside, his free hand moving upwards to cup one of her breasts. She moaned, as his fingers started to explore. He noticed how one of her legs moved and removed his hand from her just enough to lift her leg a bit more and position himself more comfortably against her.

A moment later his long fingers were once again rubbing against her. His thumb circling over her clit, making her moan and move against him. He moved a bit to be able to reach her lips and kiss her. Only to be stopped by one of her hands grabbing him and making him hiss.

"Eager so early Miss Hooper?" he asked without stopping any of his movements. His fingers were now slick with her arousal, he could feel her legs tightening as she tried to find more friction. Allowing her distracting hand to touch him he reached again and kissed her. At the same time, his fingers made their way inside her, making her moan against his lips. He set a fast rhythm, enjoying her reactions and all the noises she made, how she moved along with him chasing her release.

After a few minutes of panting and moaning for him to keep going she tried to say something, he noticed, but whatever that was, was interrupted by her orgasm, something that made her shut her eyes and call out his name loudly, a thunder followed her expression, followed by the rain falling harder against the window. He kept caressing her through the aftershocks, her recovery being echoed by the distant thunders in the sky, her body shaking with the force of her pleasure and probably for the sudden cold that the rain brought.

He held her close as she calmed down, thinking about the reason they were there together right now, he was supposed to leave her after this, he wished he could come back afterward, but if his brother was right - and he had to admit Mycroft was rarely mistaken - that wasn't an option. The gray color of the day made it dark inside the room, allowing him to see only the contour of her body, her shining skin warm against his fingers.

With a last sigh, she placed one hand on his cheek, making him look at her.

"Not Miss Hooper anymore. Remember?" she said, the metallic ring making contact with his skin reminding him that she was, in fact, not single anymore. He pressed his forehead against her shoulder, kissing the skin there and regretting once more how late he had admitted his feelings for her. He would have loved to stay with her forever.

She turned around in his arms and kissed him passionately again, her hands traveling again to that part of his anatomy that was still missing some action that morning. He kissed her back, groaning at her audacity. She rolled him onto his back and moved to hover above him, his hands immediately moved to her shoulders and then traced down her body. It was an amazing feeling, the solidness of her soft body, every shape, every line, she was a perfect artwork ever created, and he thanked the artist - god, the universe, he really didn't care at the moment- for allowing him the privilege of touching her.

Smiling mischievously at him she grabbed him again and, this time, positioned him at her warm entrance, lowering herself slowly onto him. He shuddered, the connection still being something he enjoyed far too much, his regrets for not having done it earlier coming back in a flash, only to be smothered by her moving forward.

Like waves in the sea, they started moving, rocking against each other, enjoying the slow motions of their lovemaking while the water cascaded down the glass of the window. As if in tune with the weather itself, a lightning illuminated the room for a second, imprinting an image into Sherlock's memory, the sight of Molly's naked Molly illuminated by that light while they made love. The following thunder made the whole place shake, Molly moaned loudly and he rolled her once again on her back, using his arms to hold the back of her legs up and push himself deeper inside her.

He kissed her again and then started a trail of kisses along her jaw and then her neck, making sure to leave a mark on her skin while they swayed and tried to control all the emotions and feelings that their current activities produced.

Again the shadows cast over her in the poorly lighted room amazed him. Her long hair splayed out on the mattress behind her. Her eyes closed as she panted and moaned, she was _so damn beautiful!_

 _Too bad you wasted your time and this is the only time you're going to see it…_

He placed his cheek against her, using her face to shield the emotions that were probably showing on his features, regret, fear, love… He increased his pace against her, letting go of her legs and allowing her to wrap them around him. It didn't take long for her to start losing her control, the way her breathing changed and her arms flailed were the sign. He kissed her once again, shifting his body just a little to find the right angle she needed to finally come.

He followed her a moment later, feeling the rush of endorphins fill him and bringing him to the heaven in her arms. Rolling to lie on their sides, they embraced each other until the aftershocks of their orgasm had passed. His hands moving up and down her back. She was the only drug he craved now…

Maybe it had been a crazy thing to do, maybe it was the bigger mistake they would ever make, but at least, it was worthy… for now. And maybe, just maybe, he will be able to come back, someday.

She moved away from him and glanced at the clock on the opposite wall.

"Sherlock!" she said sitting up on the bed in a hurry. "I thought it was early in the morning… the rain" she said looking at the window as if nothing that had just happened was important.

He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her against him again. "You're not going anywhere today!" he mumbled against her skin "It's raining…"

"But, I should, at least, call Mike!"

He placed a short kiss on her lips "Like I was saying: it's raining, it's our honeymoon and Mycroft said he was going to take care of that as a gift for you. Now come and rest with me… I'm sure we can be louder than those thunders later" He said leaving aside all his worries about his upcoming mission and the possible consequences of it. Right now he needed to be with her.

The rain seemed like a good metaphor for his mood right now, symbolizing the tears he refused to let her see, how bad he was feeling and many other things he wasn't going to admit until much later.

* * *

 **By the way, this one is also based in one of Maroon 5's song, wanna guess which? It's very easy actually, I went to their concert last Tuesday. It was amazing!**


End file.
